


Вместо войны - весна

by Sasha_Holler



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Brotp, Childhood Memories, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Фантазия, написанная аж в районе второго сезона.Кончился четвертый, и я хочу еще раз здесь побывать. А может, и не раз.О войне, весне, обычно рефлексирует Бен, еще тот Бен, каким он был в районе второго сезона.Но более всего о дружбе, о чем я смогу пару лирических строчек написать даже в стадии трупного окоченения.Посвящаю лучшему другу, хоть он и не совсем в фандоме)





	Вместо войны - весна

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Last_Optimist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/gifts).



Они все вместе призвали эту весну.   
Сколько воплей, бессильного шепота, молитв, богохульства и скверной брани улетело в зимнее равнодушное небо, и пробили-таки хрусткую наледь на куполе, и весна пролилась на них из этой пробоины вся сразу, как из ведра.   
Казалось, вчера еще бельма инея светлели на смерзшейся земле, а сегодня, только ты наружу выполз, как ослабший белесый червь – а вокруг свежая режущая синь, повсюду уже взвились фиолетовые стрелы дербенника, ветер сорвал весь лед с озера и теперь несет оттуда влажный вздох освобожденной воды, чуточку рыбный и грязный. Вот бы покупаться, как в детстве, когда не могли утерпеть до лета, сигали в мельничную запруду, чуть только льдистая корка сойдет, до синих губ, до мурашек по птичьим тельцам, зато можно по сыпучему обвалистому берегу нарвать купальниц и принести их все Анне, целую охапку маленьких желтых кулачков на сильных стеблях.   
А воздух был такой дрожащий, зудяще-прозрачный, вот как сейчас, и знать не знали они тогда ничего о войне.   
В этом воздухе все было слышно далеко – и их горластый ребячий хохот разлетался на милю вокруг и, может, доставал до небес.  
Но они-то так душераздирающе ржали впятером. А вот сейчас кто-то один заполнял воздух упоительного утра высоким, дробным, с истерическими повизгиваниями, заразительным смехом. Изредка в нем возникали чуть затихающие провалы, паузы, и тут же он с силой расплескивался во все стороны, будто взрывался горшок с медом. И из этих брызг рождался разросшийся уже повсюду пушистенький золотарник, «цыплятки», как они звали его дома.   
Кто-то, ну да. Бен издалека уже видел, что это Лафайет. Куда от него денешься тут, в самом деле. Подстерегает его повсюду как щепка в сапоге, стоит и хохочет, и хохочет, заваливая назад голову, парик бы не растерял.   
Смех этот вызывал у Бена много сложных мыслей, по нескольким сразу причинам. В первую очередь, внутри скребнула зависть, что сам он разучился так самозабвенно хохотать с тех пор, как… Да важно ли. Просто разучился.   
А во вторую очередь – ну кто еще мог быть виноват в эдаком безудержном веселье. Несомненно, это Калеб. Застигнутый за умыванием из ведра – бисерные капли горят во всклокоченных космах, мокрая борода, рубаха вся уж до пояса сырая. И черта с два ведь он простудится. Ну и не дай бог, конечно.   
Калеб что-то говорил, похохатывая, водяная пыль во все стороны, и руками все разводил в воздухе – опять что ли врал, каких огромных рыб доводилось ловить на кусок мякиша? Но нет, вот его руки сложились характерными полукружьями, и стало понятно, что это не рыба, а с маркизом немедля сделалась пугающая истерика. Дергая плечами в спазмах, напоминающих рыдания, он махнул на Калеба белыми крылышками зажатых в руке перчаток.  
\- Вы, лейтенант, ну какой вы!   
\- Уж какой есть, - подхватил негодный Брюстер. И залучился, гад, прищуром своим извечным, морщинками, улыбкой, так бы и взять оттрепать за эти излишне дружелюбные щечки.   
И вот как на грех, еще глянул и заметил Бена. Да скорее всего, с самого начала заметил.  
\- Бе-енни! Бенни-малыш! Вот стоит как не родной. Иди сюда. Иди.  
\- Майор Талмедж, - Лафайет издали устроил ему улыбчивую безжалостную атаку. «Талмаж» произносил он все равно, сколько ни привыкал к английскому языку. С другой стороны, иной раз говорил почище некоторых.  
\- Какими ты тут скабрезностями гостей развлекаешь? – Бен слегка прочистил горло посреди фразы, чтобы она хоть к концу звучала менее мрачно.  
\- Фу ты ну ты, - Калеб с удовольствием опять погрузил руки в ведро, стоящее на пне, и щедро осыпал лицо целыми пригоршнями воды, так и летящей во все стороны. Растер по шее, с фырканьем выжал ладонями нос и усы, да и вытерся полой рубахи ничтоже сумняшеся, заголив на солнце мягкий мохнатый живот. Как будто они повстречали непосредственного медведя на водопое.   
Лафайет еще раз хихикнул в перчатки и перевел взгляд на Бена.  
\- Майор Талмедж, ну почему вы всегда называете меня гостем? Как будто я чужак. Я уже давно не гость. Я же ваш друг.   
Тут-то Бен застрял. Раскрыл рот, закрыл рот. Не нашел, чем отпарировать – не поднаторел в светских беседах, надо понимать. И показалось, лисья усмешка маркиза стала еще хитрей. Насладился, по всему видно, безуспешными поисками остроумного ответа, и на шажок вдруг приблизился.   
И взял его за руку – голой рукой, без перчатки.   
И это все было ужасно. И то, какая у него, Бена, широкая пальцастая рука, как лопата по сравнению с лилейной маркизовской лапкой. И то, что Лафайет выше него, да еще с треуголкой.   
\- Ох, майор. Столько времени прошло, а вы – все еще орешек, который я не могу разгрызть. Ну почему? И что я делаю не так…   
Чуть-чуть он склонился к нему и чувствительно сжал горячие пальцы, для такой наружной хрупкости – невероятно цепкие.  
\- Надеюсь, когда-нибудь и мне удастся увидеть, как вы улыбаетесь. Лейтенант клялся, что такое бывало.  
Вздохнув, он еще раз сверкнул зубами, белыми как чертовы весенние облака, отпустил Бена и пошел прочь, позволив им с Калебом наблюдать, как удаляется в перспективу его ровная узкая спина…  
Пока не споткнулся о торчащую из земли корягу, отчего следующие три шага проделал легкой иноходью носом вперед, чтобы им же не воткнуться в землю. Они вдвоем в эту секунду одновременно и неосознанно приподняли плечи и чуть слышно втянули воздух сквозь зубы.   
\- Нет, слыхал? Разгрызть, - Бен глянул вверх, недовольно поморщившись на солнце. А затем совсем по-детски, даже не осознав, ковырнул носком сапога попавшийся под ноги обломок коры. – И что ему надо вообще?  
Гоготок Калеба сквозь плеск воды прозвучал несколько предательски. Бен насупился.  
\- И тебе тоже нравится? Ну тебе-то ясно, лишь бы тебя слушали, рот разинув. Я же все твои байки уже наизусть помню. Не пойму, чего вы все от него в таком восторге. По-моему, раздражает. Жеманный, шумный и ко всем лезет – любите меня, все меня обожайте… А кто не любит, того вот досюда достану. Противно. И хватит рубахой вытираться! Как собака какая!  
\- Ну все, все, пойду скажу маркизу, что начальник разведки запрещает мне с ним водиться, - Калеб выпрямился наконец и посмотрел на него, почти совсем зажмурив один глаз, куда прямо вонзился блуждающий солнечный лучик.   
\- Иди ты… - фыркнул Бен с досадой.  
\- А ты всегда такой был.  
\- Что?  
\- Всегда был ревнивый. В детстве. Вообще без тебя нельзя было никуда пойти, сразу начинал дуться.   
\- Пошел к черту, ясно? – Бен совсем было ушел, но остановился, заслышав оклик.  
\- Эй, Бенни. Малыш.  
Не хотел оборачиваться, но обернулся. Не смог удержаться. А там Калеб смешливо высунул кончик языка, опять поднял закругленные кисти рук и пошевелил пальцами.  
Внутри как лопнуло что-то, протянутое сверху донизу и держащее на месте мышцы лица, которые теперь поплыли-поплыли, сопротивляясь нечеловеческим усилиям удержать их на месте.   
\- Хватит, уже давно не смешно, тебе что, пять лет?   
\- Рыба-жопа.   
\- Я сказал не смешно, хахха, вообще нет! – из последних сил прокашлял Бен, понимая, что все кончено, и бешеный водоворот пузырей хохота взмыл из самых недр, чтобы с треском полопаться снаружи. – Фу ты, засранец, хахххаха! Эй!   
Это Калеб сунул руку в ведро и, резко сжав пустой кулак, с артиллерийской сноровкой выпустил в него длинную водяную змейку.   
\- Ну я тебе сейчас… Получи-ка, сволота! Я тебя сейчас так умою, себя не узнаешь! – обнаружив вдруг невиданную прыть, Бен метнулся, зажал шею друга локтем и резко пригнул в ведру, свободной рукой черпая воду и остервенело втирая ее в наглую пушистую физиономию.   
А кончилось, разумеется, тем, что вывернули на себя все ведро и сели сушиться босиком, среди «цыпляток», словно скатанных чьими-то пальцами из этой вьющейся вездесущей солнечной пыли.   
Дожили, господи, дожили. Даже и не верилось.


End file.
